Feminine
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: Echizen is hiding his..habits from his teammates and his true likings other than tennis,ponta, and Karupin. SanadaXRyoma later on. Friend/sibling fluff Ryosaku nothing more becuz I hate this pairing no offense to those who like it but..I..I just can't...
1. Chapter 1 The Manga

**More POT! YAY!**

* * *

His eyes sparkled and shined with rapidly forming tears as he sniffled getting out a napkin to wipe his eyes and Blow his nose. "A-Asuka-chan!Omedetō ***** I wish I had a life like this! The perfect man to pick me up off my feet and make me feel special being the only focus in his world~!" Ryoma sniffled. He stiffened as he heard footsteps before rapidly putting the shojo manga in a random tennis bag as he got up and took his shirt off and changed into uniform. Just as he pulled his shirt down the door opened to show the others walking in to change. "Nya Ochibi your early!" Kikumaru exclaimed glomping the smaller boy.

"EIJI! Echizen is turning blue!" Oishi cried out making Kikumaru let go only for Oishi to hound the golden eyed boy with question of "Are your alright?" "He didn't break anything?" "Hai, Oishi-sempai i'm fine." Ryoma replied keeping a clear face. "Are what's this?" Momo asked as he pulled a book out of his bag. "Fsshhhhhh peach head reads this stuff? Baka that's for girls." Kaidoh teased. "What was that Mamushi!?" Momo insulted. "Fshhuuu bring it on peach butt!" Kaidoh retorted getting into the others face. "Saa...Kaidoh seems like the type to carry this type around...Is it yours?" Fuji asked scaring the living shit of the fighting pair. "Fuji-sempai stop that! and no" Kaidoh responded a blush on his face.

"Nya do you think we should just leave it in here for in case the person who left it comes back for it?" Kikumaru asked curiously. "I think we should but...why would a girl be in here?" Momo asked. "Fangirls?" Kaidoh suggested. The others nodding knowing not one of them would read it they then turned to Ryoma only to see him gone. "Tch just leaves while we're distracted."Momo muttered angrily.

* * *

 **IZ GOTZ IDEAZ FROM KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA AND OTOMEN ;3**


	2. Chapter 2 Shakespeare

_'thoughts'_ "speech" **"english"** enjoy-desu~!

* * *

 _'I was almost caught! I need to be more careful...other than my family only Ryuzaki knows...if everyone found out I would be soooo embarrassed!'_ I thought as I walked towards the courts with my racket in hand. "R-Ryoma-kun!" A girl said and I turned to Ryuzaki. "Sa-chan..." I muttered since I considered her a best friend and I only called her that when we were alone as to save misunderstandings and unwanted attention. "I heard a new volume of Kamisama Hajimemashita and Gakuen Babysitters came out a couple weeks ago." Sakuno said in a quiet voice. "Seriously?! I need to read the updates more often..." I sighed with a slight pout. "Also Ryoma-kun I'm going shopping after school...wanna come with?" She asked after a pause.

"Sure I need new stuff plus! I've got this Vampire Knight Zero nendoroid I've been trying to get my hands on! along with a Kyo zodiac form plush!" I rambled with a bunch of sparkles in my eyes causing the brunette to laugh at how her girly girl type male friend was so enthusiastic about this. "Ryoma-kun we're near the courts also your starting to grow in volume as the other club members are nearby.." Sakuno calmly interupted making me blush slightly before apologizing and putting more normal day-to-day mask on and having my hand in my pockets as I walk to the morning practice.

"OCHIBI!" I heard before I was smacked into the ground with a loud girlish "KYAAAAAA!" which made everyone pause and stare at us my cheeks a light pink as I pulled my signature cap down to hide my embarrassment. "Ochibi...was that you...?" Kikumaru-sempai asked hesitantly. "Of course not Kikumaru-sempai" I muttered getting up and dusting myself off and heading over to Momo-sempai for a match. "Oi Echizen. Who do you think the Shoujo manga belongs to..." Momoshiro asked as he rallied a shot from me hitting back I replied "How should I know? Baka." "30-love! Game Match Echizen! 6-1" I heard the referee Horio shout. "Mou Echizen why did you go easy on me in the beginning!" Momo complained.

"I gave you a pity point." I sighed and walked away. "Regulars 60 laps! Freshmen pick up balls!" We heard Tezuka shout. The regulars sighed in disappointment that they weren't getting away scott free for first hour. "You have a minute to finish this lap. Loser drinks my new Product Golden Ki Truth and is asked questions about themselves." Inui stated making the regulars pale before picking up speed. I sensed danger a moment before it happened but I was too slow as just before the finish line I was tripped by Fuji-sempai. Stopping is clock Inui grinned.

"Seems like Echizen is the test subject for my new beverage..." Inui stated as I continued to be pale as a sheet. "Saa...this should be interesting.." Fuji broke the silence with his amused tone. "Don't wanna hear that from you Fui-sempai after all you tripped me." I retorted glaring sharply at the proclaimed Tensai. "Drink up Echizen." I heard and turned my head only to face a glass of golden liquid which seemed to be slowly melting through the cup. Grabbing I quickly downed it waiting for the moment I would be sent running...waiting...waiting...and it never happened. "Taste like Pineapple.." I told Inui in a slight grimace as for my hate for the fruit.

"Interesting...Data.." He muttered writing whatever he writes in his notebook. Then I felt my mind go blank as the others watched my eyes turn a bright gold and my face relax at neutral. "Ask him a question." Inui stated pushing up his glasses. "Saa...Echizen what are you fetishes?" Fuji finally asks the others just stare at the sadist in bewilderment at that being the first question he asks. "I have a fetish for bondage, toys, and slight blood play." I roboticly answered my mind telling me to stop but my body not listening as I inwardly panic while Inui writes it down and the others but Fuji and Tezuka sporting red faces.

"Favorite animes?" "Katekyo hitman reborn, Fruits Basket, Parasyte the maxim, Tokyo Ghoul, Aishiteruze Baby, Chibi Devi, and Murder Princess." "Favorite Manga?" "Special A, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Kamisama Hajimemashita, and Dengeki Diasy." Fuji and I went back and forth question then answer question then answer when finally. "Do you have someone your interested in romantically or sexually?" Fuji asked the others waiting for the answer to finally know their youngest regulars preference. "I was with Atobe but only until he opened his mouth and then it was gone with the wind. Akatsu, Dan Taichi, Akaya, you, Buchou and Yukimura I was interested in for bout 2 weeks to a month before dropping so currently no." I stated.

The Regulars jaw dropped at the names I speed outta my mouth. "Eh...so Ryo-chan is for the home team.." Fuji chuckled. "One last question Ryo-chan...are you a virgin?" Fuji questioned his bright blue eyes opening. "No. I did it with girls while in the denial stage." I stated before my eyes returned to their normal color my face pink as I pulled my cap down. "Data..." Was the only thing heard before I got up and calmly walked away to get ready for classes.

Hours have past and I was in english just before lunch head on the desk as I slept. "Echizen! Oi Echizen!" The teacher called waking me up. "Read Shakespeare's Sonnet A Lovers Complaint please." The teacher insisted. With a sigh I picked the packet up and turned to the page, stood and began to speak.

 **"** **From off a hill whose concave womb reworded**

 **A plaintful story from a sist'ring vale,**

 **My spirits t'attend this double voice accorded,**

 **And down I laid to list the sad-tuned tale,**

 **Ere long espied a fickle maid full pale,**

 **Tearing of papers, breaking rings atwain,**

 **Storming her world with sorrow's wind and rain.**

 **Upon her head a platted hive of straw,**

 **Which fortified her visage from the sun,**

 **Whereon the thought might think sometime it saw**

 **The carcase of a beauty spent and done.**

 **Time had not scythed all that youth begun,**

 **Nor youth all quit, but spite of heaven's fell rage**

 **Some beauty peeped through lattice of seared age.**

 **Oft did she heave her napkin to her eyne,**

 **Which on it had conceited characters,**

 **Laund'ring the silken figures in the brine**

 **That seasoned woe had pelleted in tears,**

 **And often reading what contents it bears;**

 **As often shrieking undistinguished woe,**

 **In clamours of all size, both high and low.**

 **Sometimes her levelled eyes their carriage ride,**

 **As they did batt'ry to the spheres intend;**

 **Sometime diverted their poor balls are tied**

 **To th' orbed earth; sometimes they do extend**

 **Their view right on; anon their gazes lend**

 **To every place at once, and nowhere fixed,**

 **The mind and sight distractedly commixed.**

 **Her hair, nor loose nor tied in formal plat,**

 **Proclaimed in her a careless hand of pride;**

 **For some, untucked, descended her sheaved hat,**

 **Hanging her pale and pined cheek beside;**

 **Some in her threaden fillet still did bide,**

 **And, true to bondage, would not break from thence,**

 **Though slackly braided in loose negligence.**

 **A thousand favours from a maund she drew**

 **Of amber, crystal, and of beaded jet,**

 **Which one by one she in a river threw,**

 **Upon whose weeping margent she was set;**

 **Like usury applying wet to wet,**

 **Or monarchs' hands that lets not bounty fall**

 **Where want cries some, but where excess begs all.**

 **Of folded schedules had she many a one,**

 **Which she perused, sighed, tore, and gave the flood;**

 **Cracked many a ring of posied gold and bone,**

 **Bidding them find their sepulchres in mud;**

 **Found yet moe letters sadly penned in blood,**

 **With sleided silk feat and affectedly**

 **Enswathed and sealed to curious secrecy.**

 **These often bathed she in her fluxive eyes,**

 **And often kissed, and often 'gan to tear;**

 **Cried, 'O false blood, thou register of lies,**

 **What unapproved witness dost thou bear!**

 **Ink would have seemed more black and damned here!**

 **This said, in top of rage the lines she rents,**

 **Big discontents so breaking their contents.**

 **A reverend man that grazed his cattle nigh,**

 **Sometime a blusterer that the ruffle knew**

 **Of court, of city, and had let go by**

 **The swiftest hours observed as they flew,**

 **Towards this afflicted fancy fastly drew;**

 **And, privileged by age, desires to know**

 **In brief the grounds and motives of her woe.**

 **So slides he down upon his grained bat,**

 **And comely distant sits he by her side;**

 **When he again desires her, being sat,**

 **Her grievance with his hearing to divide.**

 **If that from him there may be aught applied**

 **Which may her suffering ecstasy assuage,**

 **'Tis promised in the charity of age.**

 **Father,' she says, 'though in me you behold**

 **The injury of many a blasting hour,**

 **Let it not tell your judgement I am old:**

 **Not age, but sorrow, over me hath power.**

 **I might as yet have been a spreading flower,**

 **Fresh to myself, if I had self-applied**

 **Love to myself, and to no love beside.**

 **'But woe is me! too early I attended**

 **A youthful suit- it was to gain my grace-**

 **O, one by nature's outwards so commended**

 **That maidens' eyes stuck over all his face.**

 **Love lacked a dwelling and made him her place;**

 **And when in his fair parts she did abide,**

 **She was new lodged and newly deified.**

 **'His browny locks did hang in crooked curls;**

 **And every light occasion of the wind**

 **Upon his lips their silken parcels hurls.**

 **What's sweet to do, to do will aptly find:**

 **Each eye that saw him did enchant the mind;**

 **For on his visage was in little drawn**

 **What largeness thinks in Paradise was sawn.**

 **'Small show of man was yet upon his chin;**

 **His phoenix down began but to appear,**

 **Like unshorn velvet, on that termless skin,**

 **Whose bare out-bragged the web it seemed to wear:**

 **Yet showed his visage by that cost more dear;**

 **And nice affections wavering stood in doubt**

 **If best were as it was, or best without.**

 **His qualities were beauteous as his form,**

 **For maiden-tongued he was, and thereof free;**

 **Yet if men moved him, was he such a storm**

 **As oft 'twixt May and April is to see,**

 **When winds breathe sweet, unruly though they be.**

 **His rudeness so with his authorized youth**

 **Did livery falseness in a pride of truth.**

 **'Well could he ride, and often men would say,**

 **"That horse his mettle from his rider takes:**

 **Proud of subjection, noble by the sway,**

 **What rounds, what bounds, what course, what stop he makes!"**

 **And controversy hence a question takes**

 **Whether the horse by him became his deed,**

 **Or he his manage by th' well-doing steed.**

 **'But quickly on this side the verdict went:**

 **His real habitude gave life and grace**

 **To appertainings and to ornament,**

 **Accomplished in himself, not in his case,**

 **All aids, themselves made fairer by their place,**

 **Came for additions; yet their purposed trim**

 **Pierced not his grace, but were all graced by him.**

 **'So on the tip of his subduing tongue**

 **All kind of arguments and question deep,**

 **All replication prompt, and reason strong,**

 **For his advantage still did wake and sleep.**

 **To make the weeper laugh, the laugher weep,**

 **He had the dialect and different skill,**

 **Catching all passions in his craft of will,**

 **'That he did in the general bosom reign**

 **Of young, of old, and sexes both enchanted,**

 **To dwell with him in thoughts, or to remain**

 **In personal duty, following where he haunted.**

 **Consents bewitched, ere he desire, have granted,**

 **And dialogued for him what he would say,**

 **Asked their own wills, and made their wills obey.**

 **'Many there were that did his picture get,**

 **To serve their eyes, and in it put their mind;**

 **Like fools that in th' imagination set**

 **The goodly objects which abroad they find**

 **Of lands and mansions, theirs in thought assigned;**

 **And labouring in moe pleasures to bestow them**

 **Than the true gouty landlord which doth owe them.**

 **'So many have, that never touched his hand,**

 **Sweetly supposed them mistress of his heart.**

 **My woeful self, that did in freedom stand,**

 **And was my own fee-simple, not in part,**

 **What with his art in youth, and youth in art,**

 **Threw my affections in his charmed power**

 **Reserved the stalk and gave him all my flower.**

 **'Yet did I not, as some my equals did,**

 **Demand of him, nor being desired yielded;**

 **Finding myself in honour so forbid,**

 **With safest distance I mine honour shielded.**

 **Experience for me many bulwarks builded**

 **Of proofs new-bleeding, which remained the foil**

 **Of this false jewel, and his amorous spoil.**

 **'But ah, who ever shunned by precedent**

 **The destined ill she must herself assay?**

 **Or forced examples, 'gainst her own content,**

 **To put the by-past perils in her way?**

 **Counsel may stop awhile what will not stay;**

 **For when we rage, advice is often seen**

 **By blunting us to make our wills more keen.**

 **'Nor gives it satisfaction to our blood**

 **That we must curb it upon others' proof,**

 **To be forbod the sweets that seems so good**

 **For fear of harms that preach in our behoof.**

 **O appetite, from judgement stand aloof!**

 **The one a palate hath that needs will taste,**

 **Though Reason weep, and cry it is thy last.**

 **'For further I could say this man's untrue,**

 **And knew the patterns of his foul beguiling;**

 **Heard where his plants in others' orchards grew;**

 **Saw how deceits were gilded in his smiling;**

 **Knew vows were ever brokers to defiling;**

 **Thought characters and words merely but art,**

 **And bastards of his foul adulterate heart.**

 **'And long upon these terms I held my city,**

 **Till thus he 'gan besiege me: "Gentle maid,**

 **Have of my suffering youth some feeling pity,**

 **And be not of my holy vows afraid.**

 **That's to ye sworn to none was ever said;**

 **For feasts of love I have been called unto,**

 **Till now did ne'er invite nor never woo.**

 **'"All my offences that abroad you see**

 **Are errors of the blood, none of the mind;**

 **Love made them not; with acture they may be,**

 **Where neither party is nor true nor kind.**

 **They sought their shame that so their shame did find;**

 **And so much less of shame in me remains**

 **By how much of me their reproach contains.**

 **'"Among the many that mine eyes have seen,**

 **Not one whose flame my heart so much as warmed,**

 **Or my affection put to th' smallest teen,**

 **Or any of my leisures ever charmed.**

 **Harm have I done to them, but ne'er was harmed;**

 **Kept hearts in liveries, but mine own was free,**

 **And reigned commanding in his monarchy.**

 **'"Look here what tributes wounded fancies sent me,**

 **Of paled pearls and rubies red as blood;**

 **Figuring that they their passions likewise lent me**

 **Of grief and blushes, aptly understood**

 **In bloodless white and the encrimsoned mood-**

 **Effects of terror and dear modesty,**

 **Encamped in hearts, but fighting outwardly.**

 **'"And, lo, behold these talents of their hair,**

 **With twisted metal amorously empleached,**

 **I have receiv'd from many a several fair,**

 **Their kind acceptance weepingly beseeched,**

 **With the annexions of fair gems enriched,**

 **And deep-brained sonnets that did amplify**

 **Each stone's dear nature, worth, and quality.**

 **'"The diamond? why, 'twas beautiful and hard,**

 **Whereto his invised properties did tend;**

 **The deep-green em'rald, in whose fresh regard**

 **Weak sights their sickly radiance do amend;**

 **The heaven-hued sapphire and the opal blend**

 **With objects manifold; each several stone,**

 **With wit well blazoned, smiled, or made some moan.**

 **'"Lo, all these trophies of affections hot,**

 **Of pensived and subdued desires the tender,**

 **Nature hath charged me that I hoard them not,**

 **But yield them up where I myself must render-**

 **That is, to you, my origin and ender;**

 **For these, of force, must your oblations be,**

 **Since I their altar, you enpatron me.**

 **'"O then advance of yours that phraseless hand**

 **Whose white weighs down the airy scale of praise;**

 **Take all these similes to your own command,**

 **Hallowed with sighs that burning lungs did raise;**

 **What me your minister for you obeys**

 **Works under you; and to your audit comes**

 **Their distract parcels in combined sums.**

 **'"Lo, this device was sent me from a nun,**

 **Or sister sanctified, of holiest note,**

 **Which late her noble suit in court did shun,**

 **Whose rarest havings made the blossoms dote;**

 **For she was sought by spirits of richest coat,**

 **But kept cold distance, and did thence remove**

 **To spend her living in eternal love.**

 **'"But, O my sweet, what labour is't to leave**

 **The thing we have not, mast'ring what not strives,**

 **Playing the place which did no form receive,**

 **Playing patient sports in unconstrained gyves!**

 **She that her fame so to herself contrives,**

 **The scars of battle scapeth by the flight,**

 **And makes her absence valiant, not her might.**

 **'"O pardon me in that my boast is true!**

 **The accident which brought me to her eye**

 **Upon the moment did her force subdue,**

 **And now she would the caged cloister fly.**

 **Religious love put out religion's eye.**

 **Not to be tempted, would she be immured,**

 **And now to tempt all liberty procured.**

 **'"How mighty then you are, O hear me tell!**

 **The broken bosoms that to me belong**

 **Have emptied all their fountains in my well,**

 **And mine I pour your ocean all among.**

 **I strong o'er them, and you o'er me being strong,**

 **Must for your victory us all congest,**

 **As compound love to physic your cold breast.**

 **'"My parts had pow'r to charm a sacred nun,**

 **Who, disciplined, ay, dieted in grace,**

 **Believed her eyes when they t'assail begun,**

 **All vows and consecrations giving place,**

 **O most potential love, vow, bond, nor space,**

 **In thee hath neither sting, knot, nor confine,**

 **For thou art all, and all things else are thine.**

 **'"When thou impressest, what are precepts worth**

 **Of stale example? When thou wilt inflame,**

 **How coldly those impediments stand forth,**

 **Of wealth, of filial fear, law, kindred, fame!**

 **Love's arms are peace, 'gainst rule, 'gainst sense, 'gainst**

 **shame.**

 **And sweetens, in the suff'ring pangs it bears,**

 **The aloes of all forces, shocks and fears.**

 **'"Now all these hearts that do on mine depend,**

 **Feeling it break, with bleeding groans they pine,**

 **And supplicant their sighs to your extend,**

 **To leave the batt'ry that you make 'gainst mine,**

 **Lending soft audience to my sweet design,**

 **And credent soul to that strong-bonded oath,**

 **That shall prefer and undertake my troth."**

 **'This said, his wat'ry eyes he did dismount,**

 **Whose sights till then were levelled on my face;**

 **Each cheek a river running from a fount**

 **With brinish current downward flowed apace.**

 **O, how the channel to the stream gave grace!**

 **Who glazed with crystal gate the glowing roses**

 **That flame through water which their hue encloses.**

 **'O father, what a hell of witchcraft lies**

 **In the small orb of one particular tear!**

 **But with the inundation of the eyes**

 **What rocky heart to water will not wear?**

 **What breast so cold that is not warmed here?**

 **O cleft effect! cold modesty, hot wrath,**

 **Both fire from hence and chill extincture hath.**

 **'For lo, his passion, but an art of craft,**

 **Even there resolved my reason into tears;**

 **There my white stole of chastity I daffed,**

 **Shook off my sober guards and civil fears;**

 **Appear to him as he to me appears,**

 **All melting; though our drops this diff'rence bore:**

 **His poisoned me, and mine did him restore.**

 **'In him a plenitude of subtle matter,**

 **Applied to cautels, all strange forms receives,**

 **Of burning blushes or of weeping water,**

 **Or swooning paleness; and he takes and leaves,**

 **In either's aptness, as it best deceives,**

 **To blush at speeches rank, to weep at woes,**

 **Or to turn white and swoon at tragic shows;**

 **'That not a heart which in his level came**

 **Could scape the hail of his all-hurting aim,**

 **Showing fair nature is both kind and tame;**

 **And, veiled in them, did win whom he would maim.**

 **Against the thing he sought he would exclaim;**

 **When he most burned in heart-wished luxury,**

 **He preached pure maid and praised cold chastity.**

 **'Thus merely with the garment of a Grace**

 **The naked and concealed fiend he covered,**

 **That th' unexperient gave the tempter place,**

 **Which, like a cherubin, above them hovered.**

 **Who, young and simple, would not be so lovered?**

 **Ay me, I fell, and yet do question make**

 **What I should do again for such a sake.**

 **'O, that infected moisture of his eye,**

 **O, that false fire which in his cheek so glowed,**

 **O, that forced thunder from his heart did fly,**

 **O, that sad breath his spongy lungs bestowed,**

 **O, all that borrowed motion, seeming owed,**

 **Would yet again betray the fore-betrayed,**

 **And new pervert a reconciled maid.' "**

I finally finished with no mistakes whatsoever and sat down the class and teacher in awe. I sighed feeling even after school it's going to be a long day.

* * *

I do not own the Sonnet.

/complaint has it plus explanations of words and sentences and more Shakespeare.

btw this is the most pointless and longest chappy i've ever wrote. period.


	3. Chapter 3 Review I should put here lol

**lolz omg yayz Noroi-chan finally made chapter three tis a miracul XD Iz haz lifez uz noz kziez? pffft why am i trying?Anyway here is chapter 3 also about the next chappy for The Ice's Faun I won't update that until I find the paper which has the chapter written down...it took me two hours just to find the paper for this chapter anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

He sat at his desk with a sigh lazily glancing out the window instead of listening to the lesson. Zoning out, fantasies of tennis plagued his mind. Only when the bell startled him did he come back to reality. "Ryoma-sama!" A shrill annoying voice shouted, with a blank expression Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno and her loud annoying friend Tomoka.

"H-Hello Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno stuttered out only the male knowing it was an act. "I made you a bento!" Tomoka announced loudly drawing everyone's attention to the apathetic first year. He just hummed. "Mada mada dane" He replied finally with his signature line, grabbing his lunch from inside his desk. Ryoma walked outside the room fast before anyone could see his bento. Once on the roof he checked to see if anyone was there seeing no one he hurriedly went and sat down with his lunch on his lap. "Are? Echizen is first?" A voice said Ryoma looked up to see the regulars.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted and glomped the shorter boy almost knocking him over. "Senpai o tebanashimasu." Ryoma said. "Eiji let go of Echizen, He's turning blue!" Oishi exclaimed getting Kikumaru off of the harshly breathing boy. "Saa..let's just eat ne?" We all looked at the tensai standing next to Tezuka. Staring at Fuji they all just agreed and sat down starting to eat. Just sighing Ryoma set his bento back on his lap the colored fabric around it catching Momoshiro's attention. The power player laughed heartily.

"Oi Echizen! It pfffft Pink!" He pointed at the bento. The others looked some also laughing the one targeted just barely blushing. "Shut up..." He said before sighing and untying it and taking the lid off showing it was a oekakibento. the rice, sweet fish, and cooked veggies shaped like Karupin and other kitten versions of cat breeds. Saying a prayer under his breath, Ryoma snapped his chopsticks apart and began eating. "Ne who made your bento?" Kikumaru asked. "It's so adorable!" Momoshiro just snickered while the others quietly agreed. "Nanako." Was all he said the tensai also staring at him.

"Saaa...is that so? But isn't your cousin usually still at the dorms by then..?" Fuji asked. Ryoma flinched ever so sightly yet everyone else noticed seeing as it's unusual for the player. "Ne, Ryo-chan can you make me a bento too~?" The tensai asked. "EHHH!? Echizen made it!?" Momoshiro exclaimed in surprise. The first year blushed lightly muttering. "Only if you stop breaking into my house on the weekends Fuji-senpai.."

* * *

 **lolz cliffhanger**

 **Owari**


End file.
